


Sam is a liar

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sam Lies, should've known something was up when Sam said Dean wasn't coming along, something seems fishy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: Sam lies to you to get some alone time with you.





	

You and Sam had known each other for a while now. You had saved his ass a while back and decided that joining him and his brother wouldn't be that bad of an idea, so you did. The only bad part was that dean kept hitting on you. Like all the time. You didn't even like him because you like Sam. He was pretty much the reason you joined. He was just so good looking and sweet, and strong and just everything you'd ever want in a man. The bad thing was that you could never be with him because you never got close to anyone anymore. Your whole family did hunting along with your boyfriend, who you had dated for five years. You two were planning on getting married when a windigo came and tore the whole family to shreds. After that, you had never got into a relationship with anyone. You lived in the house of the men of letters with the boys. They gave you your own room and bought you new clothes, new everything. You were doing pretty bad on your own, so the boys sort of rescued you.

You were lying in your bed when you heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" You yelled and none other than Sam walking through the door. You got the stupid feeling in your gut of butterflies flying around and smiled at him.

"You wanna go on a hunt with me?" He asked and you sat up.

"Dean's not comin?"

"Nope. Just me and you." You were a little flustered at the offer but hid it well.

"Sure." You said smoothly and got up.

You walked to the Impala and hopped in. "So what are we huntin?" You asked.

"A vengeful spirit." He replied putting the car into drive. You nodded and couldn't help but look over at him. You wanted to run your hand through his hair and kiss him so badly it hurt. You looked away and tried not to think about him even though he was right beside you.

"So where is this vengeful spirit at?" You asked.

"It's just a little ways from here." He said, sounding awfully vague.

"Okay." You said hesitantly. Sam never sounded like this and you were a little weirded out about it.

When you finally stopped, you had reached a field with nothing on it, no house, no nothing, which was odd, because a spirit was usually tied to something. You followed Sam into the middle of the field and stopped under a big tree.

"Uh, Sam?" You said. "Are we in the right pla-" You were cut off by Sam smashing his lips onto yours. You were taken by surprise and didn't respond. He immediately pulled away and started to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I lied. I just wanted to get you alone. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just-" You rolled your eyes and cut him off with a kiss. You pulled away and he looked confused. His confused face was just so cute that you couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He asked.

"You look cute when you're confused." You said.

"So does that mean that you like me?" He asked.

"Well duh!" You said and laughed.

"Well, I like you too." He said and laughed.

"So, does dean know?" You asked.

"No."

"So you just took the Impala?" You said. "Deans gonna be pissed at you."

"It doesn't matter if deans mad at me, as long as I'm with you, I'll be fine." He said and you both laughed.

The rest of the day, you two laid in the grass and talked. Talked about your families, of friends, you old lives. There were tears and laughter and heartache all mixed together, but with Sam, it didn't hurt as much, thinking about the past. He would comfort you in your time of need and give you the space you needed when you needed it. You would protect each other until the end; you would love each other till the end.


End file.
